


Jealous Sirius, Annoyed Remus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Feels, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius and Remus spend their last week of summer together, things get crowded when one of Remus’ childhood friends crashes the party, sending Sirius into a jealous spiral.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Jealous Sirius, Annoyed Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

The best part of the summer holiday before their final year at Hogwarts was, undoubtedly, the last week where Sirius visited Remus at his little Welsh village in the hills, alone and without the distraction of James for the first time.

It was strange, having Remus all to himself, not having to worry about James bursting through the door or rolling his eyes when they didn’t want to stop kissing or making some teasing comment about them holding hands underneath the dinner table. It was wonderful, too, nestled in each other’s arms in bed, going on quiet walks through the village, and spending lazy days by the lake, basking in the sun and the cool water, sometimes with their swim trunks left hanging on a low tree branch.

And then on the fourth day, the very worst part of the summer holiday struck like a lightning bolt in the shape of a tall, lanky boy with shockingly red hair and a gap between his teeth while Remus and Sirius were out at the market.

“Remus? Is that you?” He asked, a basket of groceries hanging from his elbow.

Remus turned around and his face instantly broke into a smile, his hand falling out of Sirius’. “Fletcher?”

“Long time no see, mate!” Fletcher cheered, clapping Remus on the back while Sirius stood beside him, confused. His hands lingered in between Remus’ shoulder blades, and Sirius didn’t love how long their embrace lasted. “How’ve you been? How’s boarding school?”

Shrugging as nonchalantly as he could at the thought of Hogwarts being a regular old boarding school in the English highlands, Remus smiled, “things are good. Home for a few more days before I go back. What about you?”

“Football captain this year,” Fletcher proudly announced, sticking out his chest to show his school’s emblem emblazoned on his jersey. Sirius tried to at least put on a happy face, even if he was drastically unimpressed.

“That’s great, congrats,” Remus said, and then, all of a sudden, as if he was an afterthought, he pulled Sirius forward. “This is Sirius, my–”

“Boyfriend,” Sirius finished, holding out his hand and clasping Fletcher’s more aggressively than necessary.

To his credit, Fletcher didn’t flinch. “Nice to meet you.” His eyes hardly regarded Sirius for more than a few seconds before turning back to Remus. “We have to catch up, I feel like it’s been years since I’ve seen you. Do you wanna grab lunch?”

Remus and Sirius had already made plans to grab some sandwiches and eat in the shade by the river, but apparently, Remus had a terrible memory. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

Sirius pretended not to notice how Fletcher’s face brightened at Remus’ acceptance of his invitation, and then fell, just a little bit, as Sirius stumbled along down the street behind him.

And that’s how the Sirius and Remus Holiday Before Hogwarts turned into the Remus and Fletcher and Sirius Holiday Before Hogwarts. Everywhere they went, Fletcher followed, with his obnoxious high pitched laugh and boring attempts at jokes that weren’t even funny, though he wouldn’t know it from the way that Remus laughed. Every single time. Sirius faded into the background, walking behind them like a long, bulbous shadow, wishing he could hex Fletcher into a volcano without getting sent to Azkaban.

If he thought it couldn’t get worse, he was terribly wrong.

At the lake – the same lake that was supposed to be only his and Remus’ – the boys waded into the water, relishing a moment out of the hot sun. Sirius made sure the drawstring to his swimming trunks were tightly tied this time.

“Do you remember that one time we built a rope swing?” Fletcher asked, glancing at a tall tree with a branch hanging over the water. “And you were too afraid to climb up? Now look at you, Mouse, you’re an adrenaline junkie.”

Sirius wanted to snap some insult about Remus’ scars not being from a mountain climbing accident or a heart racing night on the town, but he was too caught off guard by the name leaving Fletcher’s mouth. Mouse? Since when the fuck was Remus’ name ever Mouse?

“Yeah, I remember,” Remus smiled, apparently fond of the nickname from the way his cheeks flushed. “And that time you lost your trunks when you jumped from that top branch up there.”

Sirius would boil Fletcher alive and string him by his toes so that the birds could peck at his body. He could do it.

“I completely forget about that,” Fletcher grinned. “You’ve always had the better memory, Mouse. I got the better body.”

“No way,” Remus protested, splashing him as he flexed his muscles. 

Fletcher splashed back, accidentally – or maybe on purpose – tossing water in Sirius’ face, too. “Captain of the football team begs to differ.”

“Alright, alright,” Remus relented, “but I still have better hair.”

“You need a trim.”

“You think so? I kind of like it long.”

Fletcher waded over and put a dripping hand onto Remus’ hair, squishing the beautiful curls that Sirius loved so much. “What about a good buzz? Could be hot.”

“I like it curly,” Sirius announced suddenly, his voice so loud it nearly echoed in the clearing.

Fletcher shrugged. “Think about it. Could be a whole new you. A little change is good once in a while.”

Sirius was quiet for the rest of the holiday, not even screaming down the platform towards James when they arrived at King’s Cross, not even ordering a single sweet on the train ride, not even holding Remus’ hand as they marched into the Great Hall for their last feast. If he had to speak, his answers were short and clipped, and he pointedly sat next to James on the train, kicking Lily over to sit with Remus. The silence was deafening, the distance debilitating.

While James and Lily lingered in the common room that night, Sirius and Remus climbed the steps towards their bedroom. Instead of pushing their beds together like they had planned, Sirius knelt in front of his trunk, rumbling his belongings around to make it at least look like he was busy.

“Okay, seriously, what’s wrong with you? You’ve barely said two words to me since we got back,” Remus frowned, propping his hands on his hips. He stood over Sirius, blocking the path to the door, refusing to let him escape until he finally fessed up.

Sirius wasn’t keen on answering. His eyes narrowed and he slammed the lid of his trunk and fell into bed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’d rather sulk and be a complete asshat instead?”

“Yes.”

“Real mature, Sirius,” Remus chided as he watched his boyfriend bury himself under the covers and disappear from view.

Sirius spit bitterly. “Thank you, Remus.”

After a quiet moment, tension smothering the room like a thick blanket, Remus huffed and marched up to Sirius’ bed, ripping the covers off his body. “You can’t just hide from me when you don’t want to talk.”

Sirius retrieved the blankets and replaced them over his head. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“What is wrong with you?” Remus shouted, throwing the bedsheets to the floor and out of Sirius’ reach. “I take you home for a week and suddenly you decide that you hate me? What, am I not good enough for you? Am I too poor because I don’t live in a fucking fancy townhouse in London?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you go ask Fletcher what he thinks?”

Remus paused, his scowl slipping from his face as realization dawned on him. Sirius kept his eyes firmly cemented to the floor, brow furrowed low and lips pressed in a hard line, refusing to look at anything more than Remus’ slippers with the little hole on the top that exposed his toe.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Remus asked quietly, fists accentuated by white knuckles at his side. “You don’t actually think–”

“You tell me, Mouse,” Sirius snipped, wishing his voice didn’t sound like it was about to shatter into a trillion infinitesimal pieces all over the floor, “what am I supposed to think?”

“Just because I talk to another guy doesn’t mean I want to fuck him.” Remus leaned over Sirius and pulled him upright, holding his sweater tightly despite wild protests and thrashing legs. “Look at me, Sirius Black.”

With one hand holding his chin, Sirius didn’t have much of a choice. Blue met brown in a fiery clash, brimming with smoke and ash and, above all, fear. Fear that maybe this wouldn’t work out. Fear that maybe Sirius was right. Fear that neither looked ready to back down or wave a white flag.

“I want you,” Remus declared. “I didn’t spend six years chasing you down just to throw it all away on some guy who happens to have the unfortunate luck of knowing me when I was ten. I brought you home because I wanted to show you all my favorite places growing up, not because I’m trying to replace you or anything.”

“He knows you though,” Sirius admitted quietly as Remus’ hands slowly fell away from his body. “He knows everything there is to know about you and…maybe I don’t.”

“He doesn’t know that I turn into a deadly creature of the night once a month.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count.”

“You know it counts,” Remus insisted, settling down on the bed next to him. “He doesn’t know about magic. He doesn’t know how I take my tea or what my favorite book is or what I look like when I wake up in the morning. But you know who does?”

“James?”

Remus shoved Sirius, just enough to coax the tiniest of smiles on his face. “You’re an idiot, sometimes.”

As quickly as Sirius’ smile appeared, it slipped off his face, and he fumbled with his fingers in his hands, unable to look at Remus once again. “But after we graduate…when we aren’t at Hogwarts anymore, you’ll be going home, right? And so maybe…maybe you’ll forget about me if we have to do a long-distance thing.”

There it was. The whole reason they were in this mess to begin with. There had been little talk of what was going to happen after graduation. James and Lily would probably live together, but they weren’t sure where, and any time he and Sirius brought up the conversation, they left with more questions than they started with.

“I mean, I’ve been thinking about taking up a job with the Ministry,” Remus said, carefully watching Sirius’ eyes grow wide with surprise – and a little bit of hope. “So, I might be in the market for a flat in London. Maybe a roommate, too.”

“In London?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere that you aren’t,” Remus admitted, his fingers lacing between Sirius’. “Even if you are a giant idiot sometimes.”

“So you aren’t going to move back home?”

“No.”

“And you aren’t gonna fall madly in love with Fletcher?”

Remus sighed, kissing Sirius’ cheek. “Is it hard to be this stupid, or does it come naturally for you?”

Sirius smiled, letting himself fall into Remus’ chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the slow beat of his heart. “I’m sorry for being a twat.”

“You’re the biggest twat in the world when you’re jealous,” Remus nodded, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ body and pulling him closer. “But I still love you.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Sirius mumbled weakly, his cheeks flushing a brilliant red. “But stop being so nice to everyone. And Mouse is a terrible nickname. Moony is much better.”

“Whatever you say, Padfoot.”


End file.
